


Roses of the past

by Augenstern_J



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenstern_J/pseuds/Augenstern_J





	Roses of the past

cp: Gears x Iceberg  
角色属于基金会，与任意基金会宇宙本质上没有关系。OOC属于我。  
给阿夜的端午贺，一点小粽子。  
  
Gears握着自己的金属心脏。  
Gears想起了Iceberg。他的金属心脏似乎在阻止回忆流动时毫无用处，而他的记忆，或者说记录，准确如差分机。Iceberg从不热衷于节日，他如平常一样来去如风，同时做着两三件他交给他的任务。他在电脑前弓着，十指敲打键盘如钢琴家敲打琴键。Gears确定他的描述如往常一样准确：如火一般将所有文件烧掉。  
于是Gears在Iceberg旁边，泡上一壶茶，将自己脑内的信息转化至笔尖，拟出一组关押106的新方案，密密麻麻列在空白处。Iceberg的眼珠飞快的转了一下：“我想我们需要更大当量以一劳永逸的处决他，你知道这样的项目最好的收容方式是处决。”Gears想了想，给他的马克杯也倒上一些，持着文件为他取了些点心。  
等他拿着一盒甜甜圈回来时，没见电脑前有没洗干净的杯子，带着茶渍。他想起了那种古怪的东方点心。Ding带过来的。Iceberg会顺手把叶子塞进嘴里。  
Gears接下了那颗冰镇过的粽子，小心的挪开记录的文档，用剪刀剪开，露出饭团状的内芯。这时Iceberg活动肢体发出点声响，而Gears则必须去处理882的实验，和另一些D级人员闹出的乱子。他穿上防护服，带上手枪，衣料摩擦如齿轮转动，半侧身子还留着点冰熏的低温。他等着Iceberg也准备好，武装起来，狂热也计入武力，带上他一切的暴力装置保证这个实验得到足够支持。  
Gears面对着空座位和空日程表愣了一会。除了他也没人会吃掉甜甜圈。他以为自己在哀悼Iceberg，然而十年间搭建起来的神经突触仍然刺着他，一遍遍让电信号跑过旧通路。  
Gears在想念Iceberg。


End file.
